


peacock & the swordsman

by shadowfell



Series: the sea's embrace [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Jester Lavorre, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sex Work, Sub Fjord (Critical Role), Sub Mollymauk Tealeaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfell/pseuds/shadowfell
Summary: Jester films a scene with Fjord and Molly. Caleb helps out.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Fjord/Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf, Fjord/Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: the sea's embrace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115339
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	peacock & the swordsman

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side piece to a modern au i'll probably end up never actually writing (i mean, you never know) where Jester is the owner of a Zadash sister-establishment to the Lavish Chateau, which she primarily uses to hire all her friends and back personal projects, such as converting a floor into studios so she and Fjord could make a porno of Tusk Love, which then continued into a regular thing. Caleb is a relative newcomer.
> 
> as the tags says, the scene they're filming is non-consensual (as they roleplay a supervillain taking two heroes hostage) but the characters have an established relationship, and it is explicitly pre-negotiated.

“Caleb,” Molly says, draping an arm around his shoulder. “I didn’t think you’d be joining us.”

“Ja, well,” he says, “I was free, and it seemed like Jester needed help.”

“Oh, I am perfectly fine handling both of them by myself, Caleb,” Jester informs him. “If you don’t want to be here that is totally fine.”

Caleb doesn’t say anything.

“We adjusting the scene?” Fjord asks.

“Nope!” Jester tells him. “Well, technically we are, technically, but Caleb is just here as my minion to help with the bondage, but nothing else. If he wants to do anything more than we can talk about that later.”

“You’re alright with being filmed?” Molly asks, kind of surprised. 

“We’re editing around his face,” Jester says. “Or, we could give you a mask. Would you like a mask?”

“What kind of mask?” he asks. 

“Well, I am playing a supervillain and you are my minion, so probably just the domino mask but we could probably use basically anything and it would still work.”

He considers it for a few moments. “I think I’d rather just not show my head.”

“Good to know!” Jester says. “I am going to go get in to costume and none of you get to see me until my reveal. Fjord and Molly are going to get into character and get some material for the opening bits. Sound good?”

“Yes ma’am,” Molly says, and Jester blows a kiss before vanishing into the next room. 

Caleb pulls out from Molly and sits back, behind one of the cameras. Fjord fiddles with them, setting them all to record, Caleb assumes, and then he and Molly start their scene. He has to assume that they’ve played these roles before, and watching them both fall in to them, he kind of wants to find the finished tapes from those times. 

It is suitably ridiculous, but then, they’re making porn. Molly is a hero named Peacock, and Fjord is the Swordmaster, and they make sure to call each other by those full names, quite dramatically, and he’s surprised they don’t break in to laughter even once. 

Molly is, unsurprisingly, a natural at improv, but Fjord falls into it just as easily. They play at exploring Jester’s lair, and they banter back and forth, flirting and what not. He’s seen Fjord and Molly flirt before (well, he’s seen Molly flirt with Fjord before) and it’s interesting, how similar it is, how different. 

After a particularly biting dig, Fjord slams Molly against a column in mock anger. Molly grins, grinds up a little into Fjord. The character he’s playing is just as bratty as Molly tends to be, it seems. 

Then, from across the room, a voice calls out, that he almost doesn’t recognize. “I’m so glad to see you’re enjoying yourselves.”

Jester stands on top of a platform, looking down upon the scene with a dark, easy grin across her face. She is wearing elegant, strappy black lingerie, thigh high boots that look like they’ve been stolen from Molly’s collection, and a long black velvet cape that drapes behind her. The whole ensemble has been covered in glitter that makes her look like a starry sky. 

“Nightmare!” Fjord calls out, pulling off of Molly and gripping his prop sword tightly in his hand. 

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” she continues, and her voice is darker, but it’s gaining the hint of her bubbliness to it. “Go ahead. Kiss him.”

Fjord pauses, strains against some invisible force, his head turning to Molly like he’s almost about to follow her orders, but then he seems to overcome it with a renewed determination.

“Your spells won’t work on us this time, witch,” Molly calls out. “We’re immune to your magic now!”

“Oh, really?” Jester asks. “That’s good. It gets kind of boring, everyone following your orders all the time. Now we can have some real fun.”

Molly and Fjord mime blasting out attacks from the distance, and it looks incredibly ridiculous. Jester dodges around gracefully, jumping down from the platform, cape billowing elegantly behind her. Her smile is predatory. 

She moves her hand, and Molly slams himself down into the floor, and struggles hopelessly to try and right himself. Jester steps forward, placing a heeled foot on his chest and digging in, turning to Fjord who runs at her, sword drawn. 

Caleb takes this as his cue to enter and darts forward to restrain Fjord. A quick twist - showy, but with no real force behind it - and the sword clatters to the ground, one arm pinned against his back. He wraps an arm around Fjord’s neck, keeping a grip on the hand to his back, and holds him there. Fjord pats the arm around his neck gently with his free hand, and then starts straining against the hold. 

“I am very impressed,” Jester says, “you lasted almost twice as long in the fight this time. You guys are really getting better at this.” She grins, and looks down at Molly, who is still straining beneath her. “I wonder if you’ve gotten better at this next bit too.”

“You’re not going to get away with this,” Molly growls, still pressed down against the floor. 

“I mean, I did last time, so,” Jester trails off. She looks around the room, thoughtfully, not letting up from where Molly writhed beneath her. “I really would like to see you finish what you started. Minion! Fetch some rope, we’re going to hang them up in the center of the room.”

Caleb let Fjord go, a gentle shove to guide him into falling down on the floor, which Fjord did easily, and picked up the prop sword left abandoned before fetching a few of the coils of rope set to the side. 

As he turned back, he watched Fjord struggle to his feet and attempt to rush at Jester. Caleb calmly cut his charge off, and took the opportunity to grab him by the hair. He smiled as Fjord leaned in to the grip for a moment before remembering he was supposed to be resisting. 

He pushed Fjord on to the ground, and began to tie his arms behind his back. Fjord struggled against him, thrashing, but it was more show than substance. When he was fully tied, he flexed his fingers, testing the ropes. It seemed to be good, at least for now. 

Jester finally stepped off of Molly, and raised Fjord’s head off the ground with her boot. Caleb took his cue and moved over to Molly, kneeling down beside him. 

“Enjoying yourself, love?” Molly whispered.

“You are fun to watch,” Caleb whispers back, before pulling Molly upright, a sharp grip on his arms, holding him close. Molly grinds back against him, for a moment, but stops at a light squeeze. 

Fjord knocks in to Jester’s legs, having pulled himself up on to his knees. She doesn’t budge, merely bending down and pulling him upwards, a hand wrapped around his throat. 

“So pretty,” she says, kissing his forehead. “Will you be good for me?”

He does his best to pull out of her grasp, snarling, and almost falls backwards, but she holds him tight. With her free hand, she pulls down a chain, tugging it tight and fastening it to the ropes against his arms. It has almost no give, not even a foot from the center before he’s up on his toes. She pulls back, and lets him test the bindings. 

Caleb gets a sense of where this is going, seeing the chain right next to Fjord, and he presses Molly against a column to tie his arms firmly. Jester sees him, grins, and gives a beckoning gesture - to which he pushes Molly in her direction. 

Off balance, Molly stumbles, and almost falls, but Jester steps forward to catch him, pulling him in to her chest. Hands pet his hair, comforting.

“What about you, birdy?” Jester asks, looping her hands into his horns to pull his head up. “Will you be good for me?”

“I’ve never behaved for anyone in my life,” Molly tells her, grinning. “I don’t plan on starting now.”

He actually manages, to knock Jester down on to the floor, but he finds himself pulled down with her, and is ill-prepared when she rolls both of them over, leaving Molly with his arms pressed into the ground and Jester perched on top of him, hands still curled into his hair. 

“And here I was, planning to be so nice to you,” Jester complains. Molly laughs bitterly at that. “Now, it seems, I am just going to have to hurt you.”

She stands up, and pulls Molly up by the horns, grabbing at the chain right next to where Fjord is. A simple connection, a turn, and the two are facing each other. The way it hangs, they should be right pressed up against each other, but Fjord pulls back as far as he can, giving Molly space. 

“Minion!” she calls out, “bring out - the paddles!”

He hands her a flat, wooden paddle from the gear on set, and watches as Jester waits, twirling it back in her hands, letting the anticipation build. She locks eyes with Fjord, from behind Molly, and grins, waits to see Molly catch the look on Fjord’s face, having finally found his balance. He turns around, to face Jester, but before he can, she hits him. 

Molly stumbles forward at the blow, pulling against the chain, and just barely missing crashing into Fjord’s chest. Another strike, and he arches away, keening. Caleb watches him, and can’t help but mouth a count under his breath. Three. Four. Five. 

Jester moves around swiftly, behind Fjord, and hits him five times, pushing him forward to stumble in to Molly. They stay like that, for a few seconds, before Molly finds the strength to pull away. 

It takes a bit, for them to accept that this is where she wants them, clinging to each other on the edge of begging. Fjord is bent over, and Molly’s head is pressed into the crook of his neck, muffling the sounds already escaping from him. 

“So pretty,” Jester mutters, hand tracing down the back of Fjord’s spine. “So very pretty, and so very mine.” She hums. “Are you ready to behave, yet?”

Molly pulls off of Fjord, using the chain to swing back, and they both knock in to Jester in unison. Or, they try to, and Jester stumbles back but doesn’t fall prone.

“Yeah, we’re not submitting that easily,” Fjord says, and Jester growls at him. 

“If that’s how you want to be,” she says, righting herself, “then fine.” 

“Do your worst,” Molly hisses.

Jester grins. “I could do so much, to you,” she murmurs, and her voice is so deliciously dark, but it still holds that bare hint of Jester, and it makes it all the more terrifying. “I could whip you bloody, leave you broken, could flay the skin off your flesh and cut you apart and stitch you back together because you are mine, and everything about you belongs to me.” 

He can’t help but tremble a bit, hearing her say that, even though it’s not directed his way. Jester as a supervillain works better than it has any right to. 

“And it would work,” she says. “You would break, and you’d accept my rule. But it would take so long, and you’d be so defiant, and I don’t like being bored. So we are going to take a shortcut, okay?”

“We’re immune to your mind control,” Fjord reminds her, wary.

“Not that kind of shortcut, silly,” Jester chides. “You hero types are not very responsive to pain, so we are going to try pleasure instead. Well, kind of. I still have to punish you for your insolence, of course.” She looks them over. “But first, a better way to keep you in line. Minion! Bring out the clamps!”

It takes him a moment to find them, amongst the miscellaneous gear, but he does. She takes the time to pull out a pair of safety scissors, and so he helps, removing their boots. 

Jester twists Molly back to facing Fjord, and begins calmly cutting his uniform off of him. The thing is painted spandex, basically, save for the accessories, and it cuts easily, revealing the lavender skin beneath. She presses up close, to his back, and runs her hands against his chest, as he struggles to do anything to resist.

“What do you think, Swordmaster?” she asks. “Does he look just as good, even without the charm?”

Fjord blushes and looks away, and she removes the rest of what qualifies as his pants. Molly’s already half hard, at this. 

Jester takes the clamps from out of Caleb’s hand. She nuzzles in to Molly’s shoulder, kissing his exposed skin, gently, and then lets the clamp down onto one of his nipples, holding Molly as he shakes in response, and waits for him to return almost to calm before attaching the other end. 

She gives the chain connecting the two clamps a gentle tug, and lets her hands pull apart the spandex still around his legs, until nothing remains of the costume. Her hand lingers, stroking the base of his tail. 

“Minion! Prepare the devices!” Jester calls out, and gestures over to a set up. He looks over to find a pair of plugs which seem to function as vibrators. Taking the hint, he starts to lube them up. 

As he works, she makes her way over to Fjord, and removes his partial armor, before cutting through his spandex costume as well. Fjord pulls away from her touch, and she stops, leaving his shirt in tatters but nothing else yet exposed. 

“You should know better,” she chides, and takes the second pair of clamps and lets it latch down upon his right nipple without warning. Smoothly, then, she pulls Molly closer with a sharp tug, and loops Fjord’s chain through, closely interlocking the two of them. The give lets them stand apart with only a slight pull, but it allows only a fingers breadth between their faces, and any further will certainly be noticeable. 

When she attaches the second end, Fjord pulls back, and Molly’s knees buckle, causing him to be pulled forward as well, for a moment held up only by the chain on his arms and the chain on his chest. He cries beautifully, and as his feet fins purchase on the ground again Fjord gently eases them back to their previous position. 

“Now,” Jester says, “you don’t have to stay still for me, but,” she trails off, and Molly shudders, lightly, against the scraps and shreds that remain of his costume. 

Fjord is still enough, when she removes the rest of his own, and she steps back to let them adjust. 

The comfortable distance is not close enough for them to touch skin, but it means the slightest shift and they’ll certainly touch. They avoid eye contact, Fjord focusing on Molly’s horns, Molly staring forward at Fjords chest. 

That and Fjords dick, which isn’t as hard as Molly’s but which is quickly getting there. 

Jester looks over Caleb’s work, and has him take both plugs and follow her, moving back towards Molly. She choreographs her movements carefully, so that they know both of them are approaching but so that neither of them can quite see what he’s holding. 

Fingers dipped into the lube, Jester opens Molly up. 

“What are you-“ Fjord starts to say, but he’s cut off as Molly presses up against him, instinctively. He almost pulls away but after a moment, doesn’t, instead letting Molly cling to him as best he can, although the contact leads to a slight increase in the blush on his face. Jester closes the gap he creates, the three of them sandwiched tight together. 

She doesn’t stretch Molly too much, before slipping the plug in. It isn’t a long, slow work, but it doesn’t particularly need to be. She steps back, after it is in, and Molly shifts, adjusting to the new weight. 

Quite suddenly, he pulls back off of Fjord. “Sorry,” he says, looking to the side. His cock is fully hard now, Fjord almost but not quite matching yet. There is a small glisten of precome smeared against his stomach. 

Jester circles, runs her hands down Fjords sides, building the anticipation. When her fingers do dive in, Fjord stands strong, not falling in to Molly. It leaves a perfect sight of his cock growing harder beneath her touch, and Caleb can tell he’s not the only one looking. Fjord is gazing up to the ceiling, and so he doesn’t catch the almost hungry look that crosses Molly’s face. 

He takes the plug without a thought and needs no time adjusting to it, which is good, because Jester only gives him a second before she picks up the remote and flicks both of them on. 

They both jolt, suddenly, and the vibration shudders through their bodies. She turns it down, after the initial burst, but not by much. 

“What do you think?” Jester asks the pair of them. “It is very effective at stripping out all that silly bravado, no?”

She turns back to Caleb, and picks up the last two pieces that had been sitting, by the plugs. 

“Of course, this is not the part that breaks you,” she says, smoothly. “I so very much want to hear you begging, broken, mine.”

Two cock rings slide onto two hard dicks. They both lean into the touch, at first, but realization hits quickly. 

Jester steps back, pulls Caleb back, leaving Molly and Fjord alone in the center of the room. 

“Are you having fun?” Jester asks him, softly. 

“Ja,” he says, not quite looking away from the pair of them. “You are surprisingly good at this.”

“Well, any good actor has range,” she tells him cheerfully. “Hmmm. How long should we leave them like this? It looks so good, but,”

“At least until they start rutting against each other,” Caleb advises. “What are you planning on next?”

“I’m not going to spoil that for you,” Jester chides. “Just sit back and enjoy the show!” 

She pulls away and begins to look through more of the gear set aside. He almost watches her, but she wanted to keep this under wraps, somewhat, and so he focuses on Fjord, on Molly. 

They’re pressed against each other once again. Molly’s face is buried in Fjords chest, and Fjord is nuzzling against Molly’s hair, and both are shuddering in unison at the vibrations of the plugs inside of them. 

It doesn’t take long for them to start rubbing against each other, Molly bracing himself against Fjords leg to rut against his thigh and Fjord pressed up to Molly’s chest, both moving in rapid, discordant union. It isn’t hard to hear them, panting and whining and moaning and cursing the rings that are doing their job so very well. 

He watches Molly shudder through what ought to be an orgasm, and then Jester is there again, and with a clean efficiency she unhooks both of them at once. 

They both fall down on to the matted floor, legs too weak to hold them up with the sudden loss of support. Interlocked as they were, it ends with Molly sitting on top of Fjord, who has fallen to his knees, legs splayed out to the side around him providing more than enough of a seat. 

Jester kneels down behind Fjord, and she undoes the clamps on his nipples, sliding the chain out. She pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and from his position Caleb can just barely hear her order in Fjord ear. “Kiss him.”

Fjord shifts, and he pushes Molly on to the ground and kisses him. 

“Such a good boy,” Jester murmurs, running a finger along his spine and then shifting to sit next to him, fingers playing in his hair. When he pulls up for air, she only gives him a few seconds before pushing him back in to the kiss. 

He and Molly are still grinding against each other, futilely. When Jester finally pulls Fjord up, roughly, to kiss her, it is far enough to lessen the contact between them. Molly whines at the loss. 

Fjord accepts her kiss with no struggle, submitting to her touch, and Jester is grinning, as she pulls away. 

“My perfect, obedient boy,” she murmurs, and Fjord shudders especially hard, at that. 

“Fight it,” Molly says, eyes full of some renewed strength. “You’re not just gonna give in to this, are you Swordmaster?”

Fjord leans back, sitting across Molly’s legs, and his face is wracked with conflict. “I think he is,” Jester says, her fingers tracing through Molly’s hair. “I think he knows he’s mine.”

That’s what it takes, it seems, because Fjord stands up in a single, swift movement, and makes a break for it. He makes it about ten stumbling feet before falling back down to the mat. It takes a moment, for Caleb to realize what happened, but he sees Jester’s hand on the remote, and Fjord shaking on the ground. 

Jester doesn’t look at him, but focuses all her attention on Molly, who is similarly distracted by how intense the vibrations have gotten. “You’re just begging for punishment, birdie,” she says, lifting his head closer to her. 

“Please,” Molly chokes out, “just let him go. I’ll do whatever you want, just-”

She yanks him by his hair. “I don’t think you’re in a position to be bargaining with me,” Jester says. She looks down at him. Molly is still chanting, that soft repetition of please, too overwhelmed to keep his eyes open. “I feel rather generous, today,” Jester mutters. “I’ll let him go if you fuck him.”

Jester rises, and starts to walk over to where Fjord is, and, on shaking legs, Molly follows her. She flicks off the vibrators, and Molly’s face shows a mix of relief and loss.

“Are you going to untie me?” he asks, as Jester takes her seat on the mat beside Fjord, pinning him down effortlessly. 

“Nope!” Jester says. “I believe in you, Peacock. I know you can do great things.” She does pull out the plug, however, leaving Fjord exposed. 

“He’s not prepared enough,” Molly says. “I don’t want to hurt him-”

“And?” Jester asks. “If you need to prepare him, just stretch him out.”

“Yes, I’ll do that with all of the many hands I have free right now,” Molly grumbles. 

Jester rolls her eyes. “Eat him out,” she says, and maneuvers Fjord around just so that his ass is up right in Molly’s face. 

Molly is very good at this part. That much is clearly evident in Fjord’s reactions, because Molly’s tongue pulls out genuine moans where he had nothing but breathless cries for so long. When he pulls away, his lips are a little red.

“Lube,” he says, leaning back on his knees. “If you want me to just stick my jar in a bottle I can try, but I really think hands are a better option.

“Oh, I agree. Minion!” Jester calls out. She locks eyes with him from across the room, then tilts her head towards Molly’s dick. Molly can’t hide the small glimmer of excitement in his eyes. It’s weirdly adorable, which is not a word that by any rights should apply to the scenario. 

Caleb fetches the lube, and he curls his way to sit behind Molly, angling himself to best be cropped out of view. He dips his fingers into the lube and wraps a hand around Molly, starting to coat him with it. 

Molly lasts about two seconds before he starts thrusting, and Caleb makes sure each time he does to pull away. It takes a long time before Molly is fully ready, and Caleb’s fingers linger at the ring, waiting for a sign from Jester.

“Please,” Molly calls out. 

“Soon, birdie,” Jester assures him. “We want this to last for him, don’t we? I know that as soon as I take that off, you’re done, and that just isn’t fair.” She frowns. “Unless you think you can keep fucking him after you come, but-”

Molly relents to that, at least, and slides himself back over to line himself up with Fjord. It’s difficult work, getting a good angle without hands to push Fjord into place, but Molly makes do. 

The first few thrusts are slow and testing, but that is all it takes before he starts slamming into Fjord with a reckless abandon, humping him into the mat with all the force he can muster. 

Fjord’s gone boneless, barely able to keep himself up on his knees, and then Jester’s hand runs over his shaking thighs, dancing over his dick, and releases the cock ring. She brushes him slightly before pulling away again, and that’s what it takes for Fjord to go into the mat, seeking the only friction available and pully Molly down with him. 

He’s not certain when Fjord comes. But eventually he’s stopped moving and is lying there, utterly worn out, Molly still plowing into him. Jester waits until it seems Molly is losing steam before she pulls him out with a hand on the ropes still wrapped around his arms, dragging him to his feet. 

“How do you feel, birdie?” he hears her ask, softly.

“Please,” Molly moans, leaning into her touch. 

She tsks. “Not an answer.” But her hand still goes down to Molly’s dick, and she runs her fingers along it a few times, head leaning on his shoulder, before she clicks off the ring and let’s Molly thrust into her hand until he comes all over Fjord, lying there on the floor. 

His legs shake, afterwards, and Caleb’s not certain if he’d be able to stand without Jester holding him up. 

“You did so good for me,” she murmurs. “So good.Your little friends should be here soon, so, tell me: which one of you do I take.”

“Me,” Molly says, leaning into her. “Take me.”

“Minion! Take Peacock for me!” Jester orders, and he steps forward to take Molly from her grasp, letting him lean most his weight onto him. He takes him to the side, off screen, and watches Jester kneel down beside Fjord, who’s just struggling to pull himself together, again. 

“I’ll see you soon, Swordmaster,” she murmurs, kissing the top of his head, before taking a long, dramatic walk down the set before coming over to where Caleb has sat Molly down. “Cut!” she calls out, and makes her way back to Fjord to help him stand up.”

Both their arms are riddled with rope marks, but they look like they’re all light enough to fade in a day. He watches as Jester takes Fjord off set, presumably to shower off. 

“Have fun?” Molly asks, perking back up already.

“I think that is what I should be asking you,” Caleb says. 

“You know I always have fun,” Molly says, “but this is new for you.”

“It was enjoyable, ja,” he says. “You should probably also go take a shower.”

“Can’t move,” Molly whines. “Carry me?”

“If you wanted to be carried, you should have asked Jester,” Caleb chides him. “But I will help.” He stands up, and pulls Molly to his feet. 


End file.
